


The Prince's Bar

by ArcaneArcana



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneArcana/pseuds/ArcaneArcana
Summary: A rare interracial story that is between a white man and exotic women.





	1. Chapter 1

Down at the local pub was an event going on, not just a celebration of the pagan holiday that belonged to Samhain but of the tenth anniversary of when the bar opened. So many people were going to come dressed up as what they liked, the only thing they could not do is to come in the nude, this is was a public place anyway like all bars open to the citizens that lived here. So you had people come as the classic monsters like The Mummy, Creature From The Black Lagoon, Dracula, and the Wolf Man while some came as the slashers. Dan here was dressed up as Michael Myers, while a woman he had a crush on was dressed as a female Jason Voorhees.  
  
Jazzy, the one that was dressed as a sexy undead killer was waiting outside of the bar, the mask covering her face but her braided hair came to the side. She had her arms under her massive bust with each breath bouncing little by little, her back was not against the wall because of her enormous ass keeping it from happening. Do not get him wrong, it was squished but it was so big that the pants only go out so far. One man came up to her, he was dressed as a Prince due to being at the bar called "The Prince's Bar" which does not mean he owns it. Jazzy shooed him off with her right hand, she was waiting for someone she knew that could handle her body.  
  
Dan walked up to her and chuckled some. _"The so-called prince thought he could conquer the black Jason Voorhees?" _He asked with a smile behind the white mask since seeing someone fail at trying to pick up a chick made him happy. _"Yeah, I mean, I know I got a rocking natural body but only a few people can handle it, like you." _Jazzy said, poking Dan's chest before tracing his toned body. _"Now we can go inside and head to our "special place" that can handle our bodies." _She said with a wink, heading inside first while Dan followed.  
  
Jazzy's hips swayed with each step, those pants were loose enough in the back to allow her booty to jiggle with each movement from her waist downwards. Dan just followed her towards the bathroom, they had a choice between Male and Female with which they took the latter with the "Michael Myers" shutting the door. The black woman made her way to the last stall with the door, it got shut and locked when she grabbed the top of the door and brought it close to her. It got locked while the white man made his way into the second stall, taking off the mask and tossed it over the door, by chance, it landed in the sink. _"Ready?" _Dan asked before hearing flesh strike against the smoothed wood. He could only smile at this before the jumpsuit was dropped around his ankles, Dan's cock was hanging near his knees and he brought his right hand to the flaccid meat. After he wrapped the fingers around the shaft and began to move it up towards the tip and down to the base as it got the blood pumping. It went from nine-inches to eighteen-inches with a couple of movements, in front of him as a hole big enough for a cock like his. Jazzy removed her fat ass from the hole and puts her mouth close to it, watching the big white cock inch ever close to her open maw.  
  
Once the cock was partly inserted, two inches at most, Jazzy clamped down on it hard with her lips and began to push her head forward then back. This continued while Dan was slowly feeding the black woman his cock, her hands were against the wall made from a tree while her plump red lips smacked against it. The man was groaning even though she was not even getting close to the base of his erected pole of meat, he could only smile when he heard the sounds of flesh smacking against each other. _"Baby girl must be happy she could see this massive white pole once again." _He said only to hear a wet pop sound and a giggle. _"Damn right." _Jazzy said before she wrapped her lips around the shaft, her tongue going against the underside of the thick penis every time she pulled back.  
  
Dan could not help it when he released the first load of a white, milky substance that Jazzy drank like it was her favorite in the whole world. He peeked through a hole that was in the stall wall to see her open her mouth and stick out her tongue. _"Thanks for the thick seed~." _She said in a lustful tone before she got up and slammed her massive butt against the wooden rectangular structure, the thick cockhead getting stuck inside her with it going in one inch at a time. Each time she takes it, the bulge in her abdomen began to grow longer with each bounce she does. Her big black booty continued to strike against the wood, this caused it to get bent before it snapped back each time.  
  
Jazzy moaned throughout each movement she made, her massive ass cheeks rippled with each smack against the hard surface that was threatening to break at any moment. Dan continued to groan since her tight pussy was the best that existed, though no other man could tell someone that since she only had eyes on someone with the largest cock. The thick veins on the white pole of meat were rubbing against her inner wall, touching all the right places as Jazzy's pussy was molded for his rod since the day they met. She continued to moan through out the restroom, her eyes rolled into the back of her head with her tongue sticking out and the bounces were getting faster like her body wanted more or something else.  
  
He began to give her more of the thick, sticky seed that he produced, driving it into her womb when the tip was close to her cervix. Dan has no idea if she was on a safe day or not but he kept his cock inside her. He looked through the hole again to see she was holding herself up, it may be a while until they could move again.


	2. The Backroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the story for The Prince's Bar.

Dan left the women's restroom, his jumpsuit concealed the raging erection he had and Jazzy was currently resting on the floor with her head against the brick wall. The mask that was part of his costume stayed in the middle sink, the white man figured no one minded a lost piece of the costume. He walked down the corridor before his ears picked up the noise of a door opening, with the hinges squeaking. His head turned towards the source with his eyes following a second later. In the crack of the door was a hazel-skinned woman with black curly hair, her green eyes directed toward him before they traveled down to see the giant cock that was bulging out of the jumpsuit and she smiled. She brought her right hand up with her index finger moving from him to her, Dan could only smirk and opened the door more to reveal what she was wearing. Just a single apron, why an apron? She was dressed as a lusty MILF, complete with plump lips. _"Acabas de ganar el premio gordo~." _The Latin woman said in her native tongue.  
[Translation: Acabas de ganar el premio gordo = You just hit the jackpot]  
  
She turned around to reveal her wide hips and her enormous booty, she had a beauty mark at the base of her spine but it does not help that each step she does makes her ass jiggle in time. Dan was having a hard time keeping his monstrous rod in his jumpsuit and she could see that with a smile on her pretty face, the Hispanic woman turned around and placed her thumb and index finger on the zipper of the outfit the man was wearing. She pulled it down and watched the eighteen-inch cock drop out of it. _"¿Comando?" _She asked while the tip was laying across her open palm. _"What can I say, I fuck easier with no boxers on." _He spoke in a joking tone, the Latina just gave him a dirty look before turning around and smacked one cheek against the other with the sound of skin hitting against skin being loud.  
  
Dan could only chuckle while the big white cock was placed between two massive hills, nestled between the juicy, firm but soft cheeks as she started to bounce them. The Hispanic continued to bring her hips down then back up again, her smooth skin was rubbing against the veiny shaft with the tip disappearing inside the crack of her ass. Dan had no way to reach for her pussy from back here, her booty was much bigger than Jazzy's and that is rare to find in this city. Damn, was he lucky or did something bring them together? She brought her left hand closer to her second hole and inserted two fingers, the middle finger along with the ring. They were slowly going in and out of her, producing a moan with each direction.  
  
He could not help himself, his hand going across her right ass cheek with ripples spreading out afterward. She moaned out loud, smiling. _"¡Más!" _She screamed out, he could only follow her orders because he wanted to do it. His left hand went at her left cheek, bouncing back in the process but the strike was worth it. Dan could only watch the cheek wobble from the physical contact, smiling throughout the act, The Latin woman stood up and turned around to look at the white boy straight in his hazel eyes. _"¿Estás listo Papi?"_  
  
"As ready as you are."The well-hung man said, placing his hands on her massive cheeks and stuck the thick head into her pussy. She moans out, the sounds of pleasure escaping those lips as it got deeper in her tight hole. With each thrust, it rammed into her harder while each moan got louder and louder, the tip was inching closer to her cervix. Her hole was taking ten inches of his cock, no wonder she was desperate, no one in the city could even reach her pussy and from what Dan saw, no one could reach her ass either. _"Poor baby, having to use a vibrator to pleasure your ass..."_ He said only to her hear respond with an _"Mhm~"_ before screaming, her cervix was getting pummeled and with each movement of his hips, she was brought lower to the ground with the right side of her face pressed against the wooden floor. Her cheeks were going back to front with each rapid movement of his hips, her moans echoed throughout the backroom while the music hid it.  
  
With each smack of her ass with his hips, the closer the thick head was going to push through the cervix with the inches getting taken more and more, all eighteen inches were inside her and with that so was the tip that began to release the seed that as thick as glue and the amount put inside her leaked out of her pussy.


	3. The Fun Keeps on Going

When he left the room where he had fun with the nameless beauty of hazel color, he did not lose much of anything as the mask was still in the middle sink. Though he was not some heartless person who used women so the man made his way back to the restroom to check on the dark-skinned woman, from the look of it, she left the stall. Nothing said he should go crazy but one he picked up the mask that was hanging on the stall knob, it went back onto his face before he turned the hot water knob at the sink after getting to it. He allowed the steam to come up while he was busy with the rolling up of the sleeves and after he got the handwash, his eyes laid on a set of numbers and a name above them with a smirk on his face. The white man began to wash his hands then headed to the paper towels to take one and come back, drying them along the way before tossing the moist object into the trash. His phone came out of his right front pocket with his hand so he could put the contact into his phone, it took one or two minutes which is standard for something like that, next he got another paper towel to wipe down the smug and turned off the hot water. The man made his way out of the restroom with the other item getting tossed into the trash can.

His footsteps and his breathing are covered by the bar's music, his mask covering his identity while he shifted through the crowd to the door with some slight touches given to him by random people. Male, female, they, or it; He did not care who or what they are, he placed his left hand on the handle and pulled it open, slipping through the small gap and started to walk home. His ears soon became red when the cold struck them, so did his nose. This mask does nothing against the cold weather, he could only sigh until a hand could be felt on his shoulder. The man could only slowly turn to face who it was, it is a woman that seems to originate from the East, far East. Slanted eyes, black hair with brown highlights in her hair as the streetlight revealed this, her face is beautiful and her body is voluptuous. She is wearing some winter clothing, including a scarf and a pair of gloves which is what he wished to have right now. She speaks but he could not see her mouth. _"Are you cold?" _She spoke in a thick Japanese accent.

The man could only nod rapidly before the woman put her arm around his left limb and pulled him toward her house that is on the other side of the bar. They looked in the window to see people having fun, only to hear the woman started to speak up. _"I been there before, I heard a lot of moaning near the backroom and restroom. Was that your doing?" _She asked while her eyes lowly trail down to the bulge in his pants, it was resting against his right leg. _"If I said yes, what would you do?" _Nervousness is a terrible thing but he could only wait for her answer, which involved her left, soft and smooth hand to be rubbing against that bump in the fabric. Well, he figured out her answer and could only smile when they entered her apartment room with the sound of the lock activating after the door became shut. He started to take off the mask to reveal his face, seeing the woman's eyes go wide and from what he could tell, she is in awe. _"So rugged..." _ is all he heard while the clothing was stripped from their body. The reveal of her body was surprising as he has heard of breast binding but never knew about booty binding too.  
  
_"Enormous tits and ass, bigger than my head..." _He was shocked that a woman like her could have a body like this but the woman was the same way when seeing his flaccid cock, not that he could blame her if he tried. _"I never really got your name." _He said only for the woman to drop down to her knees, looking up at him a few seconds later. _"Himiko." _She spoke while the soft rod of meat started to become stiff, girthier, and longer as the man could tell by the speed she is going she had practice or she knew how to take care of a person like him. Her hand movements were not hard or rough but firm and moderate, from the tip to the base and back up again even if her hand could not fully wrap around the shaft.  
  
_"So big...Well, at least in the medical field, they allow women like us to take things like this." _The man could only look over at the pill bottle that allowed the women to take more than a certain size but when her lips wrapped around the tip and a vacuum started to form, she bobbed her head up and down the massive shaft with her index fingers and thumbs around the base. Slowly but surely did she take all of it over five minutes but he was not looking for the faster sucker, rather a good time is needed. _"Do you have anything hiding inside you?" _A question that was important because he watched her use one of her hands to slowly pull out a flexible dildo that was pink in color and about the same size as his cock, the toy being smaller by a couple of inches. That would have hurt them if he put his thing inside her with that thing still in her, either way, some of his pre-cum was leaking out which got her to smile. Himiko bent over the coffee table and spread her cheeks to reveal both her asshole and pussy. _"Pick one." _

He could only smile and since he fucked the last two women in the vagina, he placed his strong hands against her hips and pushed the thick head into that asshole. The tip slowly entered but when he slid his hands to her waistline, she released her grip on her cheeks which made her cheek clap against his hips. The man just smiled as his hips started to rock along with her body, the cock moving in and out with each movement they did, his hips smacking against her hips with the pelvis smacking against her booty. Her moans rang throughout the room, the table creaked while her hands gripped the sides. The speed they were going was moderate, at times, the thrusts picked up and those moans turned into screams of pleasure. He was not even halfway in because of her ass cheeks but he kept pushing forward and pulling back, parting her cheeks like the red sea to get deeper with every thrust. Breathes were escaping from the man's mouth as this was the toughest challenge yet but his knees are not weak nor were they starting to feel like it.

To make it better for her, the white man brought his right hand under her body and started to slowly rub her clit clockwise, her body shivered when two pleasure spots were constantly being simulated. Lucky for them, her body had enough and sprayed juices between the man's legs which caused him to smile before releasing a huge amount of white thick substance into her hole, pulling out of her and carefully placed his ass on the couch and looked at Himiko, both are breathing heavily. _"Arigatou." _ Both said.


	4. Jazzy

Light entered the room when the sun rose over the horizon, the blinds of the window caused shadows to become intertwined into the harmless ray of shine. It crept across all of the furniture, climbing up the back of the couch before peeking out to the man onto the floor who was covered partially with the blanket. The bright golden light struck the eyelid of Dan, which caused him to open his eyes, sitting up in a lucid state that was quickly overcome with the vibration of the phone that was being sent out through the wooden table. His left hand moved and hovered above the smartphone, it is from a company called iBot after a merger happened between Roman and Prometheus companies, before taking it into his palm with the button pressed with his thumb to see what caused the silenced phone to go off. It was a reminder that he had work today since Dan had to go in at one o'clock so after the man got up and set the device down, fresh clothes on the table as well. They were clothing from last night but Dan began to get dressed starting with the boxers and ending with the shoes with everything in between.

There was a notepad on the corner of the coffee table that was found to see if there was anything Dan was missing from his person, the note said, _"I am off to work, the door is locked and please use the key under the mat to lock it." _He could only smile before heading out, following the steps to unlock and relock the door, the key set under the welcome mat again and the man began to head down the steps and heads to his left. Dan cuts through the market center, glancing at the clerks that were getting ready to sell their wares to anyone interested in them. Noticing just now, there are more women than men here but if they looked at him, they will get a friendly wave before he cut through one of the stands to head to his apartment to wash up and change what he wore. That took around ten to fifteen minutes where he had to clean every corner of his body with a washcloth and a brush to each his back where he could not reach. His phone in the master bedroom, the nightstand, so if it rang then he could not hear it over the running water and the fact that it was running over his ears while washing his black hair.

Soon the water dropped because he pushed the handle down, sliding the vinyl shower curtains back to reach out and grabbed the towel to dry off the hair than the body so he did not cause miniature floods on the tile-filled floor. Dan made his way to the bedroom, to the dresser that held a mirror and moved the drawer out to get some black boxers that he puts on under the towel before heading to a bigger dresser to get socks and some blue jeans that went well with a black leather belt then headed to the closet to grab a tan-colored short-sleeve shirt that came with a white fabric under it. The white t-shirt was the first thing that was placed on his body before he buttoned up the other fabric and made his way to the kitchen to fix himself to eat, due to the time, he had enough to cook up some salad with shells that were put into a pot, basically a version of Instant Salad that does not come from a box. It was going to be a cold lunch but it is needed for this cold season Dan thinks, he got the trainer when the needed minutes have passed before the pot was strained then cooled off with cold water. During the time of cooling it off, Dan went to get his phone as it was going off rapidly. He picked it up to check who it was. It was the boss and their messages were this;

[When are you coming in?]

[We got a new employee to help you sell our product! So we need you to come in straight after work.]

Dan sighed and after putting the food in a bowl, mixed with shredded cheese and stirred before moving to the dining room table, starting to eat while sending a text to his boss with the question [Who is the new person or can you send an image to me?] before placing the device down and began to eat this food before the iBot vibrated off the table, getting caught by his foot which he dropped the plastic spoon to pick it up and open the file. _"Jasmine Heart." _ He spoke to himself before moving the screen down to see the image of a curvy and thick, dark-skinned of a lighter shade, she was the same girl from the party so he just replied [Ok.] and at a safe but rushed pace, he was not going to choke on anything and the tea does help him swallow. After getting everything squared away; The keys, phone, wallet, and ID needed to be identified at his job. Dan made his way out of the room, locking it on the way out and made the long walk to the candy store the next block over.

Miss Sweets was a family-owned store founded by the present owner's great-grandmother and only accepted him because of the death of her husband or so she said. Currently, there are two saleswomen and one salesman. The latter was what his job is and it is a big company so the justification is counted for, though now since Jasmine or Jazzy as she told him is helping them with the sale because of how popular the store is. When Dan made his way to the front door, he made eye contact with the new hire who brought her beautiful eyes down to what was below his belt. _"So before we go in, what brought you here?" _A question that had the tone of curiousness while his eyes laid on her plump lips. _"My mother and sisters." _Was the answer he got back, for a moment, he stood there just like a window broke before the door opened to reveal a tall woman, had a body like Jasmine but bigger in all the right places. _"Ah, I see you met my daughter...I can also tell she has met you. Jasmine, here you go." _The giant woman said, giving the smaller woman a plastic card that is her ID which she puts on the end of the red shirt she wore while Dan puts his on the left half of the blue shirt he wore. _"So, how does it feel to have met your lover's mother before knowing who she was?"_

He could only look up at the woman whose name is Jade. _"Surprising...May I go in?" _He asked before the fit but the thick woman stepped out of the way and the man entered the building, making his way around the grid-laid store to get behind the counter and started to package candies for delivery or if they wanted it as a gift. Jasmine came over to help him. _"Well, she cannot help it since you're the first white boy who drew attention from a black gal in this family." _ Her tone was full of playfulness while putting on some gloves to handle the candy. _"That and maybe she wants to experience what a white boy can do." _That did take into consideration fucking the boss but he will rather not lose his job that early in the year, Jade did hear this but did not say anything with a small smirk on her face that neither of the kids saw. Twins came up to the counter that held boxes of candy for the kiosks or the packaging. _"So this is the boy you met at the party?" _The one on the left said before the right one spoke up. _"He looks handsome." _Which made three heads turn to her. "This is Emerald and Ruby." Jasmine spoke, Dan could tell them apart pretty easily, Emerald has a bigger ass than Ruby while Ruby has bigger tits than her twin. So basically, flat chest and a somewhat flat ass, but they had birthing hips like their mother. _"So, which one of us do you want to fuck on break time?"_


End file.
